


Peter’s idea

by sailorakero



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Wade Wilson, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Lipstick, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorakero/pseuds/sailorakero
Summary: Peter finds a tube of lipstick in his drawer and gets a naughty idea. Wade is into it.





	Peter’s idea

Wade sat on the bed, looking on his phone. His boyfriend, Peter, lay next to him. Peter removed his gaze from the tv, where he was watching a movie. He sighed out of boredom and smirked as an idea shot through his mind. Peter opened the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed something out of it. He held a small little tube of lipstick in his hand.

Peter eyed Wade, smirking as he applied it to his lips. Wade noticed, and was practically put into a trance. Peter’s lips looked so soft and plump, so smooth. Wade’s scarred face flushed red, almost as red as the shade of Peter’s lipstick as he felt himself grow very aroused by the sight. Wade had a lot of kinks, but this one was new. He liked it.

Peter noticed the bulge tenting in Wade’s sweatpants and smirked, straddling over the large muscular man’s lap. Peter placed soft, gentle pecks along Wade’s jaw as he began to grind along his now evident boner. Wade let out a low groan as his hands hovered over Peter’s ass. Peter locked eyes with him and placed the older man's hands firmly on his ass.

Wade panted softly, his face bright red. He began squeezing and groping the younger man’s ass, receiving a pleasant moan from Peter. Before Wade could continue his grope session, Peter crawled in between his legs and started mouthing at Wade’s erection through the fabric of his pants. 

Wade groaned, "Baby boy— Please..." He pleaded, wanting Peter to suck him off before he came. Peter smirked up at him and proceeded to pull Wade’s throbbing cock out of the barrier of fabric. The little web-slinger licked his lips lustfully, locking eyes with the scarred man above him.

Peter smirked, kissing up the Merc’s cock, leaving small lipstick marks, causing Wade to shudder in pleasure. Peter then placed his tongue on the tip of Wade’s cock and began licking at it, slowly. He watched as Wade’s muscular chest heaved with each groan and moan. Peter then planted a big kiss on the tip of Deadpool’s dick, making it twitch and tremble.

Deadpool panted hard. This all felt way too good. The soft and sticky sensation of the lipstick, the warm feeling of Spidey’s lips pressed against his aching cock, he wanted to just grab Peter by the hair and fuck his mouth until he was practically throwing his cum back up. Peter pulled away for a moment, grabbing the lipstick and gently applying it to his lips once more. 

Wade huffed, out of breath. His cock was now red and throbbing from arousal. Peter noticed and gently placed a kiss on the shaft of his cock. He finished putting on more lipstick and looked up at Wade. "Does it look good, Daddy?" Peter asked. He knew Wade had a daddy kink, so he threw that in. Wade nodded, his toes curling. He was so close to coming, from Peter’s lips, the Daddy kink, and the lipstick, it was way too much for Wade. If it weren’t for his outrageous healing factor, he’d die right there.

Peter smirked and planted kisses all along Wade’s cock, covering it in lipstick marks. He then began to lick at his sack, smiling innocently up at him. Wade growled low in his throat, "C'mon.." He pleaded, watching Peter’s lips cascade over his balls. Peter purred in his throat and proceeded to gently mouth at the tip, moaning softly. "Mm.." He hummed along as he began deepthroating Wade’s cock, his brown eyes still locked with Wade’s blue eyes.

Wade groaned and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, now a moaning mess. Peter smirked and licked all along the shaft and then wrapped his hand around the entire length. Peter smiled innocently up at Wade and began pumping his hand along Wade’s dick, causing the Merc to squirm and groan in immense pleasure. "You like that, don't you, Daddy?" Peter whispered, running his lips along the tip. Wade nodded, panting roughly. 

"Fuckfuckfuck! Baby- Baby boy- I-" Before he could finish that thought, he shot his load. The cum glistened in the light as it splattered along Peter’s cheek. The younger man gave him an innocent smile as he gently nuzzled Wade’s length. Wade panted and laid his head on the headboard, "Phew..That was fuckin’ amazing." He said as Peter crawled onto Wade’s lap, resting his head on the larger man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down to its normal rate. Peter loved to please Wade. It made him feel so good. He wanted to be Daddy’s good boy. And Wade made him feel like the best boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first Spideypool fanfiction. I’m not too good at writing, but I’m practicing.


End file.
